Observations of Romance
by Capricornus152
Summary: Rogue muses on love. LoganMarie, ScottOroro, BobbyJohn and Jean bashing! Muw-haha!


Observations of Romance:

Marie loves Logan for the little things. He doesn't do the big over-the-top romantic things like Scottdoes for Ororo. Scott broke up with Jean when he caught her having sex in _their_ bed with Remy. At least he forgave Remy for that – Jean got him _so_ drunk.

Marie watches Scott and Ororo together, in the dinner hall. They seem genuinely happy. Not like with Jean. With Jean, Scott was always doing as she said. Now, Ororo treats him like an equal. She and Scott talk stuff over and laugh. They've been the longest residents of Xavier's Institute. They're best friends, so it's right that they belong together.

As Marie sips her coffee, Scott feeds Ororo a piece of French toast with honey. She sucks it off his fingers, and then they laugh. A real hearty laugh, full of love.

Marie has a small table to herself as students file in and get food – she's away from Scott and Ororo. Marie never used to like crowds, but now she likes them. She can immerse herself in them become a face in the crowd. Adapt. That's what Professor. Xavier taught them.

Bobby and John walk in, arms around each other's shoulders. For a while Marie's known how they felt about each other. It took a lot of courage to tell Marie that they were gay, but they're glad about it. They act like best friends, but when they think that no-one's looking, they hold each other's hands or in an empty classroom they make out. Only Marie, Logan, Scott, Professor. Xavier and Ororo know about Bobby and John's sexuality.

Logan was all set to start six months worth of gay insults and jokes, when he saw Marie's face and did a supreme suppress. She rewarded him that night.

Marie stares down at the food in front of her, on her plastic tray. Streaky bits of bacon that are so linear, they look as though they've been ironed; a pale yellow jelly of scrambled eggs and a couple of pancakes.

The pancakes are the only edible things on the plate, so Marie smears some strawberry jam from a glass jar onto the pancakes. Then she slaps them together to make a strawberry-jam-pancake-sandwich.

Uh-oh, Marie thinks as she finishes her pancakes, here comes Jean. The redhead bitch of a doctor waltzed in as if she expected a parade for her entering.

She walks over to Scott and Ororo and says something nasty. You can practically see the poison dripping from those lips.

Scott's eyes flash and for a second, everyone think he's going to look at her without his ruby glasses and blast her straight to Hell and out the window.

But then something amazing happens. Ororo stands up and says something inaudible from here, but then the last bit echoes throughout the hall:

"…Go get a life Jean, or else I'll end yours." Everyone gasps at Ororo's temper, then Jean tries to finish it, "You can have him, Wind Ride-Him."

There is an almighty crack as Ororo slaps Jean hard across the cheek. Jean clutches her cheek dramatically, but stumbles away as Ororo gives an intimidating look, her snowy-coloured brows knitted in meance, that is so unlike the peaceful weather-goddess.

Logan walks through the other door as Jean stumbles past and sneers.

"Three cheers for Ororo!" Kitty shouted. Ororo's dark mocha cheeks flush a dark scarlet as the students and Marie and Logan cheer. Scott grins at her and gives her a deep kiss, that excites another round of cheers.

"Way to go, chica!"

"Damn you sure showed her!"

Logan stops her at the other side of the hall and she sees that he's wearing her favourite clothes on him – the shirt she got him last week (it's a beautiful dark blue color and brings out his skin), his tight jeans and his leather jacket.

He greets her with a hell of a kiss and her breath is taken away. In his hands, is a silver platter that you see in a rich hotel. Logan lifts it up and a hot breakfast is there – fried bread, Danish bacon and a cup of decaf coffee – with a doughnut, covered with _so_ much sugar, you can't actually see it.

"Thank you." Marie said, returning the favor he had granted a moment before – kissing him with tongue.

Logan playfully stole pieces of her hot food. He kept shifting nervously, but Marie thought nothing of it, since Logan had strange customs and weird ways – but that was what made him Logan.

When Marie bits into the doughnut, she sees something inside of it. She sticks her fingers in – the jam and cream don't matter. And she finds it. A ring.

Logan smiles and then gets on bended knee. Everyone turns around to watch the emotional scene.

"Marie, I love you and I always will…would you do me the absolute honor of becoming my wife?"

Marie's speechless. Then she manages to croak out one single word that shatters the tense emotional silence.

"Yes."

At that moment, everyone got up from their chairs and cheered, the noise deafening. She's glad to see Scott and Ororo and Bobby and John are cheering the loudest.

Logan and her stand up. She raises her head and kisses him with such amazing force he is nearly bowled over.

…

Later that day, as Marie lay beside Logan, their sweating groins separated (finally), she thought about the events of today.

She loves Logan for the little things, but she also loves him for the occasional big thing too.

_My first X-Men fan fiction, so please be gentle. God bless you, UKTara!_


End file.
